On my Own
by darknoa
Summary: Perubahan besar dalam hidup seorang Hikigaya Hachiman.


"Yo Hikigaya, Lama tidak jumpa ya?"

"S-Sakazuki-san? Ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja dulu"

.

* * *

.

 **On My Own**

.

"Hah? Hikkitani? mereka memanggilmu begitu? Hahahahahaha"

"Hmph...tertawa lah sepuasmu. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan mereka Sakazuki-san..."

Hari yang naas bagi Hikigaya Hachiman, bangun pagi ia langsung diperbudak oleh adiknya untuk pergi belanja. Kini ia harus dihadapkan pada seorang kakak kelasnya semasa SD dulu yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Sakazuki Hiruka, murid terpintar, idola sekolah yang terpilih menjadi siswi undangan di sebuah SMP favorit dikotanya, berlanjut ke SMA hingga kini ia bersekolah di universitas berkelas sebagai mahasiswi undangan. Sakazuki adalah murid tercerdas semasanya, ia bahkan selalu menjuarai setiap olimpiade matematika semenjak ia kelas 1 SMP. Sakazuki juga disenangi oleh banyak orang sampai-sampai ia bisa memperbudak mereka semaunya. Para guru, murid-murid, staff pengajar bahkan termasuk kepala sekolah.

Diawal pertemuan mereka, Hikki dan Sakazuki terlibat percekcokan hebat hingga berujung pertengkaran. Akibatnya anak laki-laki bermata busuk itu dibenci oleh seisi sekolah yang berpihak pada Sakazuki. Hikki dijauhi dan dikucilkan oleh semua orang disekolah, tak terkecuali para guru. Tak ada yang berpihak pada Hikigaya. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih mati daripada harus berteman dengan Hikki.

Tapi diluar dugaan, sejak saat itu Sakazuki malah makin dekat dengan Hikigaya. Ia merasa kalau hanya Hikki-lah satu-satunya orang yang begitu mengerti kondisinya yang sebenarnya. Begitu juga dengan Hikigaya yang merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka selalu berdebat tentang cara hidup yang mereka tempuh.

"Haaaah...kau benar-benar sudah berubah ya?" Usai melepas tawa panjangnya, Sakazuki mulai bicara. "Tadinya kukira kau tidak akan punya teman sampai mati."

"Ya...begitulah..." Balas Hikigaya seperti biasanya. Singkat, Padat dan bikin hati yang mendengarnya meledak-ledak kayak granat. Didalam hatinya ia masih membenci kakak kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Yah, hidup itu memang tidak dapat ditebak ya..." Sadar akan betapa tidak tertariknya Hikki pada topik yang sedang ia bawakan, Sakazuki langsung saja merubah arah pembicaraan. " Hei Hikki, apa yang sekarang kau harapkan dari hidupmu ini?"

"Ketulusan...mungkin...entahlah, aku masih ragu."

"Begitu ya...

"Ada masalah apa memangnya?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tak usah bohong, aku tahu betul bagaimana sifatmu. Kau pasti sedang ada masalah kan?" Hikki menegaskan.

Perkataan Hikigaya barusan membuat Sakazuki tertegun. Ia tertawa paksa "Kau memang orang yang aku butuhkan, tapi sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk membantumu."

"Kau disuruh Komachi?"

"Begitulah..."Sakazuki meneguk kopi susu kental manis rasa stroberi yang dipesannya. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar kawathir padamu ya?"

"Hiraukan saja dia, lagian aku juga tak butuh bantuan siapapun. Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

"Kau bisa berkata semau-mu, tapi aku tahu betul siapa kau Hikkitani."

"Kau baru saja salah menyebutkan namaku."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun katamu? kau selalu naif ya?" Sakazuki kembali meneguk kopi susu kental manis rasa strawberi yang dipesannya. "khuahwhadwshadwah...whambhuajkwlah-".

"Jangan bicara sambil minum!"

Sakazuki meletakkan kembali gelasnya. "Aku hampir lupa" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil, sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Kembali serius. "Kau yakin dengan yang baru saja kau katakan, Hikkigani? Kalau memang begitu maka tak ada gunanya aku disini "

Hikigaya terdiam. Ia tahu kalau ada keraguan dihatinya saat mengatakan 'tak butuh bantuan'. Tapi bisa apa dia? Ia sadar betapa tak berharganya dirinya. Meski begitu ia tetap tak ingin meluapkannya pada siapapun. Hikigaya sedikit menahan tangis dihadapan Kakak kelasnya itu. Satu-satunya orang yang ia akui sebagai temannya sedari SD. "A-aku...Aku tak tahu lagi harus apa..."

"Ng?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang salah dariku. Aku berusaha sebisaku, tapi apa yang kudapat? Aku selamatkan festival budaya tapi semua orang malah membenciku. Tak ada hal yang bagus terjadi padaku tak peduli betapa banyak yang aku korbankan. Aku tak tahu lagi harus apa...Sakazuki-senpai" Hikigaya menagis. Satu hal yang tak akan pernah dilakukan oleh Hikigaya didepan orang lain adalah menangis. Namun kini ia menangis dihadapan Kakak kelasnya yang begitu ia sayangi. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya dan tetap bersamanya meskipun seluruh dunia membencinya. Sahabatnya yang sebenarnya.

Sakazuki tersenyum tulus. "Biar kuberi tahu kau satu hal yang tak kau ketahui tentang diriku. Apa kau tahu siapa yang paling kubenci didunia ini?"

"Tidak, siapa memangnya?" Hikigaya menghapus air matanya, senyuman Sakazuki tadi membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Orang yang paling kubenci didunia, orang kukutuk sekaligus orang yang paling ingin kubunuh adalah...Diriku sendiri."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Berbeda dengan mu yang selalu hidup dalam senyum muram yang langsung dari hatimu, Aku hidup dibalik topeng menjijikkan yang selalu dibumbui dengan kebohongan. Jujur saja, tak ada satupun orang yang aku sukai dalam hidupku. Tidak orang tuaku, teman-temanku ataupun itu guruku. Senyumku pada mereka hanyalah tipuan belaka. Menjijikkan, hina dan rendah. Begitulah aku. Sampai aku bertemu dengamu. Kau yang mengubahku"

"S-Sakazuki-san..."

"Jika boleh meminta, aku ingin menjadi dirimu, hidup seperti mu, tercipta sebagai dirimu. Hidupmu begitu apa adanya, tanpa ada penambahan yang berlebihan sehingga terlihat sangat sempurna. Sementara aku, aku hanya berpura-pura hidup didunia yang penuh warna. Tanpa kusadari ternyata hanya warna kelabu-lah yang ada dalam hidupku. Hidupku seperti Teh manis tanpa gula, hanya enak dipandang, namun hambar ketika dirasakan. Aku bahkan merasakan kesepian ditengah keramaian yang selalu menderaku. Aku selalu berlindung dibalik orang lain, mengandalkan yang lain, menyerahkan segalanya pada yang lain, bergantung sepenuhnya pada orang lain hingga aku menganggap diriku berkuasa atas segala-galanya." Sakazuki meratapi dirinya. "Namun disaat itulah kau datang dan mengubah diriku. Darimu aku sadar akan betapa menyedihkannya hidupku. Betapa berpura-puranya diriku. Betapa tenggelamnya diriku kedalam kegelapan yang tak berdasar. Aku hampir menjadi pecundang jika saja kau tak datang dan menentangku saat itu."

"Heh, aku bahkan hampir tak melakukan apapun" Hikigaya tersipu malu. tersulut sedikit api kebanggaan dalam dirinya.

"Kau selalu begitu Hikkitani,selalu begitu. Tapi Hikkitora, _Hidup adalah bagaimana kita memandang dan merenung untuk mendapatkan arti dan tujuan dari hidup yang seutuhnya_. Banyak yang bilang kalau hidup itu tentang kebahagian, kasih sayang, life style, uang, kesehatan, pekerjaan, hubungan, masa depan, cinta, keluarga dan orang-orang. Begitupula pemikiranku pada awalnya. Namun begitu aku memahami arti dari Hidup yang sesungguhnya, aku jadi mengerti kalau _hidup akan memiliki arti jika yang kita lihat adalah apa yang perlu dilihat, jika yang kita dengar adalah apa yang perlu kita dengar, jika yang kita bicarakan adalah apa yang perlu dibicarakan, dan jika yang ingin dicari tahu adalah apa yang perlu untuk diketahui. Hidup bukanlah soal mencapai puncak, hidup bukanlah tentang puncak. Lagipula setelah puncak, kau tak akan menemukan apapun lagi untuk kau capai. Ujung-ujungnya kau akan jatuh dengan sendirinya. Kau hanya perlu hidup, dengan caramu yang paling kau inginkan. Tanpa kebohongan atau pun tekanan._ "

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau dipaksa dengan kebohongan atau tekanan?"

"Mudah saja, kau tinggal hancurkan kebohongan itu. Asal kau tahu saja, saat ini aku sedang lari dari rumah karna orang tuaku yang begitu ingin menjadikanku sebagai penerus perusahaan. _Terkadang orang tua bisa menjadi penyebab dari hancurnya masa depan anak mereka_ , kau harus ingat itu." Puas berkata-kata, Sakazaki meneguk habis kopi susunya. Ia kemudian berdiri, disusul oleh Hikigaya.

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan seberapa buruknya dirimu , karna ada orang diluar sana yang selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya bertemu dengan mu." Tambah Sakazaki sambil menepuk bahu Hikigaya.

"Lalu...Aku harus apa?"

"Aku tahu selama ini kau selalu hidup melawan hati nurani-mu. Jadi mulai dari sekarang, cobalah kau ikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh hati nurani dalam tubuhmu. Kau tak perlu peduli tentang logika, logika kadang tak sejalan dengan isi hatimu. _Yang tak bisa bersahabat dengan jiwanya sendiri bagaikan musuh bagi orang lain._ _Karena kehidupan bersemi dari dalam diri manusia;bukan dari luar."_

"Aku.."

"Lalu tentang ketulusan yang tadi kau katakan...Ketulusan adalah sebuah kekayaan tak ternilai, karna itu sangatlah sulit untuk mencari ataupun mendapatkannya. Namun begitu, Ketulusan adalah suatu hal yang relatif. Kadang tanpa sadar ketulusan itu ada pada dirimu. Kau contohnya, Hikigaya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketulusan adalah bahasa hati. Untuk mengetahui seseorang itu tulus atau tidak kepada dirimu. Kau hanya bisa menilainya dari hatinya. Ibarat orang buta yang memuji keelokan wajahmu, ia tak bisa melihat tapi bisa merasakan. Ibarat orang bisu yang mengungkapkan kata sayang kepadamu, tak bisa mengungkapkan namun cukup dengan tindakan. Bukankah itulah arti dari ketulusan yang sesungguhnya?"

Kedua muda-mudi itu berjalan keluar dari kafe. Seketika itu juga keheningan jalanan menyelimuti keduanya. Disaat itu Hikigaya angkat bicara." Aku masih belum mengerti..."

Sakazuki berbalik menghadap Hikigaya. "Kau tak perlu mengerti. Ketulusan adalah bahasa hati. Maka ia hanya dapat dirasa oleh hati. Untuk mengetahui seseorang itu tulus atau tidak kepada dirimu. Rasakanlah dengan hatimu. Karena apa yang berasal kedari hati akan sampaihati. Ibarat orang buta yang memuji keelokan wajahmu. Ibarat orang bisu yang mengungkapkan kata sayang kepadamu. Ibarat orang tuli yang sadar akan betapa indahnya suara hatimu. Tetap setia menemani ketika yang lain berpaling. Tetap setia menemani walau tak dipedulikan. Tetap memberi walau tak ada yang menghargai. Ketulusan bukanlah hal yang biasa. Ketulusan adalah kekuatan super yang tak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya. Dan kini ketulusan itu ada pada dirimu. Kau yang selalu rela berkorban untuk orang lain meskipun kau sendiri tak dianggap, kau yang selalu rela menyelamatkan mereka meskipun kau tahu resiko yang akan kau dapat. Kau lah ketulusan yang sebenarnya, Hikkinjou."

Keduanya mulai kembali berjalan, sebelum kemudian Sakazuki kembali berbalik dan berkata "Oh iya, satu lagi. Karna saat ini aku sedang kabur dari rumah...Jadi mulai malam ini dan seterusnya aku akan tinggal dirumahmu saja ya.."

"HAAAAAA!?"

"Ayolah jangan begitu, kita ini adik-kakak kan?"

"Hmph, terserahlah. Tapi jangan lupa bayar uang sewa."

"HAAAH? Kau jahat Hikkisagi"

"Tidak, kumohon berhentilah merubah-rubah namaku Sakazuki-senpai! Dan lagi, terima kasih."

"Ng? Oh...ya aku juga berterima kasih padamu..."

"Kau tahu? kurasa kau juga adalah orang yang tulus, Sakazuki-senpai. Berkatmu aku jadi ingin merubah diriku."

"Yah, kalau begitu menurutmu. Terima kasih. Lagipula kau selalu bisa mengandalkan kakak kelas mu ini kan?"

"Begitulah, tapi mulai sekarang...Aku ingin merubah diriku...dengan caraku sendiri".

.

.

 _~Apabila hati kita tulus, ego berkurang, dinding ketidaktahuan dapat retak, kita_

 _dapat melihat banyak alam yang berbeda-beda._

 **Ching Hai**


End file.
